driving with a raged impulsed teenager
by redprototype150
Summary: Kmart has autism with ADHD and has to be with her crush everyday, but what happens when she sees a expression she cant figure out more then twice. it drives her up the wall and its always on her crushes face, (claire) kmart/claire fem dont like dont read


Driving with a raged teenager

My name is Kmart and I'm a survivor of the zombie outbreak, I survived by hiding in a abandon Kmart store where I watched my family die right in front of me. Luckily Claire and the convoy found me when they did.

I spend the next few years with the convoy watching it get bigger everyday and as I got older I started to notice Claire most often and that's when I got a massive crush on her. I'm 17 almost turning 18 years old and my hormones aren't really helping me.

We have been on the road all day and I was getting very frustrated since I can't sit in a car for no longer than 2 hours and we have been driving for most of the day, only stopping for bathroom breaks and food.

I did sleep most of it off since I know I can't escape from the hummer while Claire was sitting right next to me.

letting out a low sign as I let it escape my lips, leaning on the hummer door looking at though the window where all I could see was sand nothing more. _How fucking depressing _

'I know how hard it is to sit in a car for the whole day Kmart' I heard Claire say beside me softly, she must of heard me sign.

_Ever since Claire found out I was autistic with ADHD she made it her job to watch me and maintain me without hurting anything or doing anything bad and trying to look after me. _

_It was hard after the few weeks of her watching me everywhere I went, trying to give me medication and make me sleep but she couldn't, she tried everything before she asked Dr Matt for advice about my disorders and how to help me_.

_After waiting for 25 minutes, she came back with a smile on her face. After that she knew what to do but the thing was I don't know what matt said to her. _

_Oh and matt was a guy we found when we were searching an old hospital and he explained he used to work with the brain and everything connected to it. _

_He explained he used to work with autistics and people with ADHD and trying to understand it. Normally I would of shot him in the head cause I hate doctors but he was cool he even kept my secret for a little while before he told the others_.

_The thing was he knew after a few days of watching me and my body movements, no eye contact, can't sit still for very long, always distracted and always spacing out in my own little world and no physical touching. Always getting frustrated. _

_always alone just the way I like it and always climbing up things cause I like to be up high things it's just I love the view from it. Never taking out my ear phones. _

_Like colourful things, love mind puzzles and it was funny because he found me so interesting I just didn't get that guy I swear he must have been dropped at birth. _

_I remembered he motioned me over and he asked what it was like well you can say I told him in my own words as it shocked him the way I explained it to him._

'_So Kmart I have always wanted to know how does it feel like having ADHD?' he asked with a shy smile. He asked for it so I give it to him like he wanted._

'_restless enraging dark thoughts, pulsing energy running though my body and get easily aggressive at the most little thing that pisses me off oh and trust me doc you don't want to know the things I could do to you that will cause your eye balls to explode from the pure inflamed shock of it' _

_I said to him looking at him dead in the eyes as I saw shock slowly show on his face as he dropped his notebook on the ground in front of me as I give him a cheeky smile before shoving past him and walking away before I cut his head off and shit down his throat and see what comes out of the other side._

That's when I realised I haven't replied to Claire's comment because I was too busy daydreaming again.

I grunted in response at her comment, _it makes me laugh how people try to say they understand but they don't they have no idea what it's like. I hate it she has no idea what I feel like doing to her just to get out of this fucking hummer._

I see out of the corner of my eye Claire glancing at me and to the road and back again.

'I promise Kmart it will get easier I am trying I just don't understand why you won't let me in' Claire explained to making me feel uneasy as I wasn't really good with emotions and feelings.

Turning my head from the window I turn my eyes to Claire as I saw her watch me in the corner of her eye before taking her eyes off the road to look at me with a frown on her face.

'Don't promise something you can't keep and I know you are and because trust me you don't want to know what's inside my head Claire you should stop it cause it's annoying me' I told her as I stared at her face watching her face turn from a frown to frustration before turning her head to watch the road.

_Guess that shut her up now I can go back to my day dreaming_ but before I could.

'I know Kmart but I'm trying my best can you at least give me a chance please 'I heard Claire say in a whisper as I heard her take a sharp intake of air.

_That's when I know she's upset. God I can't stand people being upset it's so uncomfortable to be with I swear so awkward sometimes it's best to pretend you can't hear them but I knew I couldn't do that to Claire, she's so frustrated by everything right now. _

Shifting in my seat as I could quietly hear her breathing get uneven as I knew she was upset. I could see her hands shaking _that's it, I thought I can't be in here with her crying I'm going to have to do something._

Quickly unblocking my seatbelt off me, I climb over the centre console and over cross Claire's lap, turning around as I put my hands around her neck, nuzzling my face in the crock of her neck.

I heard her let out a shakily breath before I felt her move under me. _I thought she was going to push me away_ but in stand she brought left her up and started to careless my blonde hair stoking it softy as I felt her calm down from my move.

Taking a deep breath as I relaxed under her soft feather touch, I laid my head in her neck as I played with the hair on the back of her neck. I felt her move her hand as she started to stoke my soft skin as I started to get anxious as I felt her warm hand on my cheek.

'I can't stand people crying in front of me Claire and I'm just frustrated by the fact I've been in this car all day and I feel like my legs are on fire cause I haven't moved Claire its torture sitting here all day I need to get out of here before I go nuts and drive you crazy to death' I told her expressing my feelings for the first time in years since the outbreak.

I felt her breathing softy under me before I heard her chuckle from my last statement causing me to look up from her neck to see her smiling down at me before giving me a sweet kiss on the cheek, making me blush deeply.

'Tell me about it Kmart my legs have pins and needles in them from driving and don't worry you haven't drove me nuts yet kiddo your far from it and I may say you're doing very good for the whole day in this hummer, I'm very proud of you Hun' Claire told me making me break out in a shy smile as I felt her squeeze me and rub my arm in resurgence.

Nodding my head agreement as I felt her swift under me to change her hands from the steering wheel.

'Claire we are all tired from driving and matt says there is a liberty and a food court down at the head of town, I think we should check out the liberty first? What do you say Otto maybe the kids can pick out some books?' I heard Claire's radio boom with Carlos voice.

'Yes I think that's a good idea Carlos' Otto said into the radio as I could hear the happy kids in the background talk in agreement.

I could feel Claire smiling down at me in the driver's seat.

'I hate fucking books 'I said out loud causing Claire to freeze in her spot.

Next thing I feel Claire punch me in the arm causing me to yelp in surprise and pain.

'What the shit Claire?! I yell in anger at the sudden punch from the redhead.

Another punch again in the same spot, making me howl and groan in pain of how hard she hit me this time.

'Language Kmart I don't like hearing it come out of your mouth' Claire told me with a firm voice as she gripped me like a vice machine.

'Geez sorry it's not like you never swear Claire' I whispered softy as I smirked.

'There might be some kind of books there you like you never know Kmart' Claire told me as she slowed down when we just entered the town's limits. _She's trying to change the subject but why_

'Like bullshit in an upside down toilet there will be'I replied to her question in a serious voice.

'Kmart don't swear!' Claire yelled at me in anger after my joke I just made. I looked at her to see her already looking at me with a frown on her face before turning my eyes to the windscreen and saw the liberty Carlos was talking about come into view.

Claire drove slowly into the car park with the convoy following behind.

I heard Claire put the hummer in Gear Park and turn the engine off and taking off her seatbelt before shifting me in her arms, she slipped out from under me as she softy but carefully placed me in the driver's seat and giving me a small smile.

She reached up and gives me a soft touch to my right cheek before whispering.

'I'll be right back and stay here don't open the doors and wait til I come back' she told me in a quiet voice as she stared in my eyes for a couple of seconds.

I nodded in understanding as I looked away from her glaze, _I hate eye contact its fucking confronting_

She gives my cheek a small squeeze before turning and shutting the door in silence. _Haha she's an idiot if she thinks I will stay in here._

I hear a noise as I saw the locks in the car lock by its self causing me to pause in shock, snapping up I see Claire looking at me while holding her keys in her hand before taking off her finger off the button. _That's when I realised what she did!' that fucking!—no don't think bad thoughts I can't believe she locked me in the car. How did she know?_

That's when I panicked I can't stay in here while the car is locked.

Pushing the door trying to get it open, it wouldn't move so I started to throw myself against the door trying to bash it down with my strength but all I got was the window rocking as I hit it harder and harder before trying to break down the door, _I need to get out!''_

'KMART'! I heard someone yell out my name causing me to look up to see Claire staring at me with a frown on her face as everyone else was watching me with confusion and shock on their faces, they must of heard me.

Then I saw Dr Matthew quickly walking over to Claire before bending down to whisper something in her ear as I watched Claire's face turn to anger to confusion as she replied to him something I couldn't make out but the way he was shaking his head I knew she didn't believe him.

I screamed as I pulled on the door handle violently feeling anxiety run though my blood causing me to shake the door harder and faster.

'Claire open the goddamn car!' I heard a voice say loudly.

I looked up to see Dr matt and Claire auguring as matt was pointing at me in the car park before both watching me silently.

I let out a loud cry in fear as I pushed hard against the door before sitting back in the seat holding my shoulder in pain but after a few seconds I started to bang my head against the window hard as I felt a bruise starting on my forehead.

'Look at her she's going to hurt herself if you don't open the goddamn door!' I looked up to see Dr Matthew walking over to me before standing and turning around to give Claire a glare.

Next thing I hear the locks being unlocked as I saw Claire turn around and walked towards the liberty with Carlos and the others.

I hear a door open as I turn my head to see Dr matt jump in the hummer with me as he sat in the passenger seat but before I could escape the car I heard the car being locked again. I try to pull the handle but it wouldn't move _fucking hell._

Punching the window with my right fist as hard as I could. I started to cry softy feeling upset by being locked in the car and Claire leaving me.

'Kmart don't worry she's coming back hey look at what I got!' Dr matt told me softy trying to get me to turn around to look at him. I turned my head around and saw he was holding a mine craft creeper doll in his hands.

'Wow' I whispered softy causing him to smile.

'Oh you like this 'I heard him say quietly.

I nodded my head slowly as I looked at the beautiful doll in front of me

I saw that it was an 11.3 doll with its green skin and black square eyes with a box of a head.  
Without second thoughts I dropped my hands from the windscreen and grabbed it in both hands as I felt the doll in my hands of how soft it was.

Turning it in my hands as I looked at it in amazement and interest. I grabbed it and hugged it to my chest in happiness closing my eyes as I smelled the soft material that smelled like new soft cloth and cleaning spray.

I heard Dr Matthew chuckle beside me at expression I had for the soft mine craft creeper doll.

Opening my eyes and turning to see Dr matt smiling at me before getting a tissue out of his bag and wiping off the tears off on my face.

'Where did you get him?'I asked softy with a rusty voice after my anxiety attack.

'I found him at an old EB games store down in a shopping mall and I thought of you when I saw him' matt told me making me blush and smile shyly back at him.

'Thanks' I said to him as _I really did like this doctor_.

'No worries and I thought you would know more about him then me' he explained to me with a small smile on his face as he was in deep thought.

'Well there's this game called mine craft I explained slowly after seeing him nod this head in understanding 'where this guy here is called a creeper where he wanders around in darkness and they explode when close to a player' I explained to him in details before giving him a small smile to see him picturing it in his head.

'Well that's very interesting Kmart and what would you like his name to be?' he told me before asking me a question causing me stop and think about it.

'Creeper max' I answered him causing him to look up at me before giving me a big smile and seeing him laughing at the sudden random name I give him.

Before joining in on the laughing with him as we just laughed in the yellow hummer waiting for the others. 'So I get to keep him?'I asked shyly as looked at his face.

'Of cause you do silly why would I give him to you if you didn't that's just plain nasty' he told me in a mock voice of Claire making me laugh in amusement at him.

'Thanks matt' I say giving him a big smile.

'No problem kiddo and look at that they are back already' he said making me look up towards the liberty to see Claire and the others coming out of the front doors with their guns in hands.

I heard the doors unlock as I pulled the handle and closed the door while my other hand was holding creeper max to my side. _I really like this guy._

I heard another door close beside me to see Dr Matthew out of the car with his bag in his hand before giving me a wink and walking off towards Carlos and Betty. Making me blush at his wink and I have no idea what the wink was for.

I turned my head around seeing everyone out of their vehicles and heading towards the front doors before chatting to each other.

I turned my glaze to see Claire making her way over to me as I could only hear the soft thud of her army boots on the ground towards where I was standing.

I lower my eyes to the ground as I stare at my shoes and how ripped and broken they look. I see another pair of shoes stop in front of me in my eye sight as I saw they were black army boots well polished. _I knew who they belonged to Claire  
_'Kmart'? I heard someone call my name as I slowly look up from her boots to her pants then to her chest then to meet her dark green eyes staring into mine.

'Hmm? I murmured to her as I tore my eyes away from her amazing but confronting green eyes. _Fucking so confronting if only you knew how it bloody felt._

'Who the little guy?' she asked me causing me to turn back to look at her in confusion as she darted her eyes to my right hand where I was holding creeper max in a tight grip.

Finely realising she was referring to creeper max in my hand, I quickly looked back up to her eyes I give her a shy smile as she returned one.

'Oh this is creeper max' I explained to her as I struggled my shoulders in nerviness.

'It's nice to meet you creeper max' Claire bend down as she shook his hand before standing up and giving me a big smile as she extended her hand openly for me to take.

I looked the ground before shyly grabbing her hand as I felt her tighten her grip and pulling me slowly along to the front doors.

When we reached the front doors Claire held them open for me as we entered the liberty and went on though to the food court for dinner.

As we got to the food court I saw everyone getting what they wanted from the fast food take way shops. I saw a subway store next to a mc Donald's and KFC store with a Wendy's store followed by other food stores.

Claire stopped in front of me causing me to bump into her back before she turned and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

'What do you want for tea?' she asked me nicely.

I looked down to the floor as I could see in the corner of my eye she was watching me very closely.

'I'm not hungry' I told her calmly.

I saw Claire move as she bent down to my level bringing her hand up to lift my chin up so I would look at her.

'Kmart you haven't eaten anything at all today and I'm not letting you pass tonight without anything to eat' she told me as she gives me a small smile.

I looked back at her my face blank.

'I'm not hungry' I repeat myself a little louder this time as I stare at Claire with no emotion in my face. She signs softly before standing up and leading me towards a table with seats around it.

She stopped in front of the dinner seats before motioning me to sit down; I slide across the nice smooth seats as I place creeper max next to me on left side.

I'm going to get something to eat can you sit here and wait for me and save me a seat' Claire explained to me as I nodded in understanding watching her look around the food court.

'Now I'm going to only ask one more time is there anything you would want to eat Kmart?' Claire asked me looking down at me with a concern and worried look on her face.

I stared at her for a few seconds before turning me head around and shaking my head at her not wanting to talk to her since she won't let it go.

'Ok then' I heard Claire says awkwardly before she walked off towards one of the food stores.

_Wait I am a little hungry and my throat is a little dry too._

'Claire!' I yell at her before she turns back around with a smile on her face. _She must think I changed my mind about the food ha-ha like hell I did._

'Could you get me a medium dirt coke please' I asked sweetly as I saw the smile drop from Claire's face from my request. _Yep I guessed right_

She just nodded her head in confusion and disappointment in her face before turning around and walking off towards the subway store.

I smirked and turned back around as I looked at creeper max as I started to play with him pretending him to eat the table and make gulping sounds.

Before I knew it Claire was walking back over to the table with my medium dirt coke.

But I didn't know she was standing there until I heard her try to muffle a chuckle under her breath but it didn't go unnoticed by me.

Snapping my eyes to see her watching me with amused face as she was holding a tray full of food and my coke.

She dropped the tray on the table as I grabbed my coke as I slipped it from the straw, moaning at the cold freshness of the coke running down my throat. After a few minutes I watched Claire eat her dinner in silence as I drank my drink without words being spoken.

After she finished she opened another wrapped packet of another sub. _Wow she must be hungry_

I watched her unfold it as she opened it up and slid it over the table towards me. _What the hell? I told her I'm not hungry but why did she shift it over to my side? Maybe she's just offering for the sake of it._

Thinking she was just being nice, I reached up and pushed the tray back over to her side seeing her smirk in amusement. _What's so funny I'm not hungry anyway I don't like food I only drink now._

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sound of the tray being pushed back towards me with a squeaking sound.

I looked up to see Claire watching me with a strange look on her face I couldn't figure it out.

'Claire what the hell cut it out' I said nicely as _I don't know what she was trying to do, well she's annoying me that's what._

I get surprised when I feel the table move as I watch Claire move from across to me to sitting next to me as she moved creeper max to my right side, pulling the tray with her as she stared at me with a glint in her eye.

I watch her as she brings her hand down to the end of the tray and starts tapping loudly repeatedly making me twitch under the sound. _What the hell is up her ass, what's she doing no what's she planning to do._

I saw her rip a piece of bread off and suck her fingers clean from the meatball sauce making me only to watch with wide eye sockets. What the –

But before I could finish thinking I got something pushed into my mouth causing me to snap out of my day dream to see Claire watching me silently as she started to rip another piece off the sub.

'Chew Kmart' she said softy as she was getting ready to freed me again. _What the hell Claire._

I could only stare at her in shock and surprise as she just smirked at me knowing full well I was pissed off.

'It's only a six itch sub Kmart you finish this and ill leave you alone for the next two days' she told me quietly as she studied my face.

I smiled at her promise knowing that if I eat all of it I won't have to eat for two days but before I could get it over my head.

'Open up Kmart here comes the aeroplane' Claire said smoothly as she freed me a mouthful with a spoon like I was a baby.

After 10 minutes of endless eating by Claire feeding me like a baby I finished my sub and smirked knowing full well I bet her.

I was about to make a run for it but before I could she grabbed my arm and yanked me back down on the seat making me whip my head back at her in anger at the sudden contact.

'You have a little something' she started to say before she wiped off some meatball sauce on the corner of my face with her thumb.

I stayed dead still as I watch her clean me up like a mother would, I could only stare in shock at her in silence.

She nodded as she finished cleaning me as she was happy with her work.

She turns her head motioning me its ok for me to go.

Jumping to my feet and grabbing creeper max with me as I walk down past the tables to see Carlos and Dr matt before giving me another wink twice today.

I picked up the pace as I started to leave the food court and enter the liberty as I started to blush at what just happened.

Walking past little kids on the floor reading some picture books, I started to climb the stairs and walked towards the teenager's selection.

Looking though the isle of books and I picked a zombie picture book with pictures no word since I hate reading, I walked around to the other side to find one about motorbikes and I found one about games.

Nodding at my choice of books, I walked over to a little corner where there was a window seat for a reading spot, smiling at how it looked like I bed. I walked over to it, taking me shoes off and climbing into the window seat as I place the books beside me, picking the zombie book up and started to flick though the pages to look at the cool pictures of zombies. _Looks like you did find a book I liked_

I reeded the book for about 20 minutes just looking at the pictures of its mouth with blood hanging down its jaw and corpses around its body, eating the flesh as if it was meat.

Hey kiddo I told you would find something you like' I jumped and turned to the sound to see the gorgeous Claire Redfield standing next to me.

Realising I was staring too long I reverted my eyes and nodded in shyness since I can't stand talking to her without stuttering.

I heard her take off her boots and placing them with mine before I heard movement as I felt the bed move making me turn my head from the book to see Claire sliding over to me as she had me against the window.

She must of saw me looking at me as she give me a smile, returning the smile back I spread the book out so she could see it, I just flicked though the pages as she look at them with me without words.

'That one almost looks like Chris when he's tired with a hangover' Claire told me making me laugh as I could image her brother looking like the zombie in the picture of the book.

'Claire can you read me the book to me please' I asked her shyly as I couldn't read.

'Sure thing Hun' she told me as she scooted closer to me as she put her arm around me pulling me against her as she held up the book in front of us.

'A zombie in its broadest sense is a person who has lost its sense of self awareness and identity, and cares only for the destruction and often the human flesh' Claire readied to me smoothly.

They often are described as dead rotting mindless corpse who only make sounds no more than a moan or grunt, they can be in big groups when they attack a human and they don't sleep at all' Claire continued to read to me.

I lean against Claire's side softly breathing as I listen to her read the book to me quietly.

'They sometimes bite you so you become one of them' Claire told me as she turned the page before looking down at me.

'How hard do they bite you?'I asked shyly as _I didn't understand how they could bite someone so hard to make them infected._

'Like this' I heard Claire whisper in my ear causing me to frown in confusion before I felt a pair of sharp teeth biting into my right arm making me jump and laugh as Claire softy bit, pulling the skin making moaning sounds as she was a zombie.

'Claire ha-ha stop ha-ha it trickles have mercy' I screamed as I tried to escape her warm soft lips around my arm.

I laughed at the feeling as I watched Claire bite me as she nipped my skin and bite it before softy kissing it before looking up at me with her dark green eyes, giving me a smirk.

'Zombies don't take mercy Kmart they don't stop until they are certain you are dead and it goes like this' she told me before soft bitting up my arms and across my chest from my stomach as I laughed the whole time before she got to my face grinning from ear to ear.

'What about my mouth?'I asked quietly as I saw the smirk slowly drop from her face as she stared at me with a look on her face I couldn't figure out. _That's the second time I've seen that look? Why can't I figure it out?_

'No they don't bite your mouth Kmart' she told me in a serious tone making me frown at her voice.

'What about my neck? I asked again this time studying her face closely but all I got was a small smile.

'No Kmart that's vampires sweetly' she told me giving me soft shake in the shoulders. As she just hovered above me with both of her arms on each side of my head. _I know that I'm not stupid_

'What's an Eskimo kiss?' I asked her waiting to see shock or surprise appear on her face. Anytime now.

As I watched her it didn't come all I got was a big smirk and eyes twitching at my question. What the hell?

She slowly rosed her eyebrows making me blush at my question I asked her.

'I'll show you sweetheart' I saw her say to me making me smirk at her. _Yes I'm going to kiss Claire. On the lips!._

Next thing I see her lean down towards my face feeling her breath against my face as she got closer before she started to brush her nose against mine making me blush in embarrassment. _Wait why isn't she kissing my lips?_

I started to giggle as I felt her nuzzle my nose before letting our foreheads lean against each other as we both stared at each other, in our own little world.

She pulled back after a few minutes of staring at each other in the close embrace as she held her self over me just looking at me. I frowned _I thought an Eskimo kiss was with the lips? Wait hang on_

'By the look on your face that wasn't the thing you were expecting' I looked up to see Claire studying me closely with a smirk on her face. _Oh shit she must have seen me frown. Fuck just lie Kmart quick._

'Oh yeah I just kinder forgot what it was before you did it I remembered' I lied to her lamely as I give her a quick fake smile.

_Yes that worked good work_

I saw her nodding her head in understanding before she tilted her head in an angle looking at me with the same look on her face_. Three times now I have seen that look! What is it? I can't figure it out_

'I believe you were expecting this to happen' Claire said to me making me snap out of my day dream.  
Watching her lean forward as she bend her head and place a hand on left cheek as the other one rested on the back of my neck.

Captured my lips in her creamy soft red lips in a passionate kiss.

I kissed back without second thoughts before I felt her smiling against my lips making me giggle as she give me long lingering kiss as I could feel all of the love and passion she had for me.

Finally my brain kicking in, I brought my hands up to grab in face and hold her against me as I didn't want the amazing kiss to end as I was enjoying it, I moaned as I felt her lock lips on mine causing me to smile in victory.

She pulled back before leaning her forehead against me as we stared at each other but not like before different because we had love in our eyes.

'Well looks like someone enjoyed that' she whispered to me giving me a smirk as I chuckled at her comment.  
'Yeah no shit Sherlock' I told her with a sarcastic voice with a cheeky smile on my face. She turned to look at me before bending down and bitting down at my neck making me squeak at the sudden change of actions.

She kissed the bite wound before looking up at me before saying.

'Swear again and ill bite harder' she told me with a serious voice as she just give me a smirk.

'Sorry' I murmured to her before she lay down beside me and pulling me against her as she grabbed the motorbike book and started to read again.

'Claire what was that look on our face when we were eating subway and before and just a few moments you had it on your face' I asked her still confused as _what the look meant, I couldn't figure it out still it was driving me up the wall._

'Mischievous my dear' Claire answered my question without hesitation. _Why did she answer so quickly?_

I could only stare at her in confusion as to why she answered so fast.

She looked up from the book to look at me with a stupid smirk on her face.

_That's when it all clicked in it all made sense to me now._

'Wait you knew I didn't understand the expression the whole time and you were teasing me playfully'! I yelled at her as _I fingered it all out._

'No I didn't know and I needed to know if you liked me back and I wasn't teasing you, I was just watching you to see your impression from it Hun' she told me calmly as she turned back to the book.

I growled at her gritting my teeth together angrily. I was so annoyed at her for doing this.

'Yeah well whatever' I said as I rolled over and closed my eyes not wanting to look at her.

'I may be autistic but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings' I say quietly as I felt her move and drape an arm across my hip cuddling into my back.

'I know Kmart and I'm sorry I just needed to make sure' she whispered in my ear softy as give me a soft kiss on my head and another one on my cheek. _I started to feel bad about it._

'I forgive you Claire can we go back to reading again I really like this book' I said innocently.

Sure thing sweetly' I heard her say before reaching and grabbing the book and putting it in front of me before starting to read it to me again as we laid in the soft pillows of the window seat.

We spent the next few hours just reading and lying in each other's comfort.

Reviews would be great!'

Also I would kindly ask for anyone to not say anything rude about autism or ADHD since I have it and do take a offense to it easily. I hope you guys like it and can always ask for more in the reviews.


End file.
